


Champagne Problems

by secretsongdeer



Series: Taylor x Jily [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakup AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Modern AU, Muggle AU, Multi, Taylor Swift x Jily, and yes, smutty fluff, they will get back together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsongdeer/pseuds/secretsongdeer
Summary: Your heart was glass, I dropped it.Champagne problems
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Taylor x Jily [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056116
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Champagne Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriuslychessi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslychessi/gifts).



> Thank you so much lovely, this is for you :)))

She dropped his hand.

She looked into his eyes, and he felt like he was being ripped apart. There wasn’t a single tear in her eyes.

Her lips moved and her eyes roved around his face, but he couldn’t hear a thing over the loud din in his ears, his heart not making a sound, the comforting thump inaudible. He tuned in just in time to hear her sigh and felt rather than saw her drop the hand that had been gripping hers, tight and clammy as though he was afraid she would leave him.

And she did just that.

She took her bags into her hand and dragged the suitcase with her. Away from him. It wasn’t like the usual goodbyes they had. It didn’t include a kiss - promising him she would see him again. It didn’t include a hug - allowing him to memorize the comforting smell of her hair. It didn’t include a wave - giving him another glimpse of her face.

She was walking away from him. And he couldn’t do anything. He was letting her.

His throat couldn’t unstick itself from the glue she put as she spoke. His arms couldn’t move, and his feet were stuck to the concrete floor just outside the airport. Only his eyes showed any signs of life, tears swimming in them - dropping freely onto his cheeks, grief visible in them - clear as the vibrant red hair of the woman causing him all these unnecessary emotions.

He stood there for a lot of time after she left, trying to move his leadened legs. When he could move, he dropped into the seats behind him, his head in his hands.

After what seemed like forever, he raised his hands and decided that it was best to make a move from there, some people were giving him pitying looks. They seem to have watched the scene before.

He made his way out of the airport and hailed a taxi - all the while not saying a thing. He dumped his bags in the trunk and sat in the seats behind. He gave the address and went back to focusing on nothing. His eyes stared at the streets running past him, not taking any of it in.

When they reached his (that was, until moments before, their) flat, he opened his wallet to pay for the taxi but was stopped in his tracks by the laughing face of the one woman he would ever love in his wallet. He paid the man and entered his flat, dropping the bags on the floor and himself into the cushions of the sofa. His hands rummaged his pockets for the velvet box his mother had given him when he broke the news at dinner.

He opened and took a look at it.

Rising once again, he went into his bedroom and opened the bedside drawer, and dropped the box into it.

It was meant for her, and only her, for as long as he lived. Even if she never would accept it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks, and hugs and kisses to bluebirdling for reading this before 😘😘😘😘🤗🤗🤗🤗

**Author's Note:**

> I think 'evermore' just made me spiral out of control. This is going to be a multishot, and I really loved writing it, so drop a comment and tell me how you felt.  
> Find me on Tumblr at [ secretsongdeer ](https://secretsongdeer.tumblr.com/) or at [ life-on-stars ](https://life-on-stars.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
